shadowrun_reawakenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Renraku
Player Lead: Not applicable, this is an NPC faction. Application: Not applicable, this is an NPC faction. Renraku Computer Systems, headquartered in Chiba, Japan, is the fifth largest corporation in the world, and the third largest corporation in Japan. As the name implies, its business core is computer technology, especially memory storage and databases. Since it acquired one of the Corporate Court's original founders, Keruba International, Renraku permanently seats a representative on the Corporate Court. The megacorp has a bit of a tarnished reputation when it comes to public relations. Not only have they dealt in shady business in the past, but they generally have a negative and disparaging view toward metahumans. The Renraku Red Samurai are its internal security forces. Corporate Data of Renraku Seattle Renraku America Headquarters: Renraku Arcology in Seattle Manager: Dr. Sherman Huang Major Subsidiaries: Adams-Westlake Mediaworks, Realizm Simulations, National Trideo Network and Paradigm Pictures, Architectural Dynamics, Armada Personnel, Champion Financial Group, Globank and Temperance Investments, FactFiles, Festival Foods, HyperSense, Iris Firmware Products and Services: Cybernetics and Telecommunications, Najima Securities History 2029 - Crash of 29 Renraku Holdings, created by Japanese raider Inazo Aneki, buys out Keruba International. 2032 - Eurowar I November 15: A consortium of Corporate Court members - Ares, Aztechnology, BMW, JRJ International, Mitsuhama, Renraku, and Shiawase - takes over Global Financial Services. 2038 Yukiako Watanabe becomes Chairman of the Board of Renraku, replacing Inazo Aneki, who remains President and CEO. Renraku begins fighting against internal corruption and streamlines the military systems unit inherited from Keruba in the process. 2040 - Azania Renraku begins construction of an arcology in Seattle, UCAS. 2045 - German Alliance Founded Renraku ends its fight against internal corruption and streamlining the military systems unit inherited from Keruba. 2049 - Semi-Autonomous Knowbot Renraku Computer Systems develops the first Semi-Autonomous Knowbots. 2054 - Atlantis Cassie Barnett's shadowrunner team is called to end the Sons of the Green's occupation of a hydroponics bay in the Renraku Arcology. 2056 - Bug City July 24: Renraku Computer Systems launches the Locus Elementum organization. 2057 - Year of the Dragon Miles Lanier, security advisor to the Fuchi mogul Richard Villiers, is granted several million shares and a board seat by the late Dunkelzahn in his will. Miles Lanier takes the seat after a much-publicized heated argument between him and Villiers. Samuel Violet, Renraku Computer Systems's representative on the Corporate Court, is killed in a plane crash. August 15: Miles Lanier leaves his position as head of security of Fuchi Industrial Electronics to join the board of directors of Renraku Computer Systems. Renraku begins to get ahead of the technology curve, threatening Fuchi Industrial Electronics top position in the computer industry and even attempting a hostile takeover of Fuchi assets (which subsequently fails). 2058 - Year of the Mob January 31-unknown date: A small team of shadowrunners led by Michael is brutally ambushed in the newly reclaimed Amerindian lands of the Salish-Shidhe. Video footage recovered from a dead shadowrunner's eyes is made public, prompting Michael's brother, Joshua to investigate Michael's death, and the true nature of his last mission. Joshua eventually comes into contact with Sinsearach Council member Harlequin, learning that Harlequin utilized a Mr. Johnson named Caleb Brightmore to hire Michael for the job, and that Michael's team got killed by a Renraku strike team. Michael's original mission was mission was to destroy Thon's magic source at Ellisia's Tomb in the Salish-Shidhe. Joshua aids Harlequin in completing Michael's original mission, effectively sealing off Ellisia's tomb. Renraku Europe relocates its HQ from Berlin to Munich and begins the construction of an arcology on the grounds of former Hellabrunn zoo. 2059 - Year of the Corp Renraku Europe relocates its HQ from Berlin to Munich and begins the construction of an arcology on the grounds of former Hellabrunn zoo. June 6: Fuchi Industrial Electronics brings suit in the Corporate Court against Renraku Computer Systems for illegally using trade secrets of former Fuchi employee Miles Lanier. June: Renraku network suffers from a massive data loss, nullifying most of its technological advances. June 7: Miles Lanier leaves the board of directors of Renraku Computer Systems. He sells his stock to the Zurich-Orbital bank, and returns to the service of Richard Villiers and the newly-formed Novatech corporation. June 16: Navroz Chandaria is elected to represent Renraku Computer Systems on the Corporate Court, filling the seat previously held by Dosan Aburojaki for Mitsuhama Computer Technologies. July 11: Tokyo-Seattle Flight 1118 crashes in Redmond district in Seattle, UCAS. 153 passengers and crew are killed in the plane and 51 are killed on the ground. David Hague, representative of Renraku Computer Systems on the Corporate Court, is among the passengers. August 15: Li Feng is elected for Wuxing on the Corporate Court to the seat previously held by David Hague for Renraku Computer Systems.